In order to solve the problem, conventionally, an additional apparatus such as a timer or pedal is installed at a music stand, which is used for holding a score, so that players can leaf through the score without using a hand, or methods for automatically leafing through a score have been proposed. However, according to these methods, it is difficult to appropriately set a time, at which a page of a score is turned, due to difference in performance tempo among players.
In another method, pitch information of monophonic note, which is currently performed, is detected and matched with note on a score so that a time at which a page of the score is turned is determined based on real performance information. However, this method can be applied when only monophonic notes are performed but cannot be applied when polyphonic notes are performed using, for example, a violin, a guitar, and a piano or when a concerto is performed.